


Bersama

by goingjules



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bahasa Indonesia, Childhood, College, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingjules/pseuds/goingjules
Summary: Sanji dititipkan abangnya kepada Zoro.





	1. Chapter 1

Pemakaman itu ramai sekali. Sayup suara isakan tangis masih dapat didengar, bersamaan dengan suara pelan yang menenangkan setelahnya. Zoro berdiri disamping Ace. Pandangan mereka berdua sendu. Rasanya tidak percaya juga. Seminggu yang lalu mereka masih bercengkrama dengan yang baru saja dimakamkan. Seminggu yang lalu mereka masih dijanjikan oleh-oleh untuk kesekian kalinya. Seminggu yang lalu juga kali terakhir mereka melihat keduanya dalam keadaan sehat, hidup.. 

Yang hadir mulai beranjak pulang. Mengucapkan beberapa kata pelipur lara kepada keluarga, memberikan gestur menenangkan seperlunya. Zoro ingin disini lebih lama. Ia ingin disini sampai ia melihat dengan dirinya sendiri, kelam yang menempel pada wajah orang itu hilang. Ia ingin terus menemaninya sampai saat itu tiba. Ace menyikut Zoro. Yang disikut menoleh kearah Ace. Ace lalu menunjuk dengan dagunya ke suatu arah. Zoro mengangguk. Merekapun berjalan pelan kesana bersama.

Mereka berjalan menuju seorang pemuda yang sepantaran. Pemuda yang dihampiri menoleh ke arah Zoro dan Ace kemudian tersenyum kecil. Zoro memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana sambil menarik napas panjang.

“Hey, terimakasih untuk semuanya.” Pemuda itu bicara, yang tanpa disangka dengan suara yang tidak bergetar.

“Padahal kalian belum diberi oleh-oleh, ya,” dengan tawa canggung pemuda itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. “Mungkin nanti jik—”

“Marco.” Zoro segera memeluk pemuda itu. “Siapa yang melarangmu menangis, bodoh.”

“Aku tidak..” Namun kemudian suara pemuda itu bergetar dan hilang. Yang meneruskan setelahnya adalah isakan tertahan.

Ace membuang muka. Tidak, ia tidak akan menangis juga.

“Kami disini.” Zoro menepuk kepala pemuda tersebut; sahabat baiknya.

Zoro dan Ace terpaksa tidak menemani Marco hingga ia kembali ke rumahnya dari pemakaman. Marco menyuruh mereka pulang terlebih dahulu. Awalnya mereka bersikeras ingin tetap tinggal menemani Marco. Tapi kemudian mereka mengalah juga. Mungkin si rambut pirang itu membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. Mereka mengerti.

Keluarga Marco adalah keluarga terpandang dengan segala kemewahannya. Namun Marco pernah bilang ia muak dengan sanak saudaranya. Bagi mereka hal yang paling penting adalah harta. Mereka terlalu sibuk. Untungnya orangtua Marco tidak begitu. Orangtuanya baik sekali. Meskipun kesibukan memang tidak bisa mereka hindari, tapi perhatian dan kasih sayang mereka terhadap kedua anaknya tetap mengalir. Zoro bisa mengerti bagaimana sahabatnya itu terpukul atas kejadian ini. Orangtua Marco mengalami kecelakaan pesawat yang akhirnya merenggut nyawa mereka.

Zoro menghela napas panjang. Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian tersebut. Marco selalu melarang teman-temannya berkunjung ke rumah. Zoro jadi frustasi juga. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Marco sekarang. Paling-paling Zoro hanya menelpon (sering Zoro nelponnya sehari bisa dua kali) sekedar untuk mendengar langsung suara Marco dan _cam_ melalui skype (sekali doang). Sebentar lagi Zoro akan disibukkan dengan kuliah perdananya. Ini juga yang Zoro ingin tahu, Marco belum memutuskan akan meneruskan dimana. Begitu pula Ace. Berkali-kali Zoro menanyakan hal itu kepada mereka, selalu saja tidak dijawab. Zoro jadi takut mereka tidak melanjutkan pendidikannya!

Zoro merebahkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Cepat sekali waktu berlalu. Sekarang ia sudah besar, sudah dewasa. Mimpi masa kecilnya yang masih hidup mulai merengek minta diwujudkan. Zoro tersenyum. Semakin dekat kesempatan untuk mewujudkan mimpi tesebut. Tiba-tiba bel rumah Zoro berbunyi. Pemuda berambut hijau itu kaget sebentar sebelum bergegas membukakan pintu. Begitu pintunya terbuka, “Marco?!”

Yang bikin kaget nyengir lebar.

“Kenapa kau tidak bilang mau kesini?” Zoro membuka pintu semakin lebar.

“Perlu? Apa untungnya kalau aku bilang? Rumah yang lebih rapi gitu? Kurasa tidak.”

Zoro garuk-garuk kepalanya. Jadi malu juga dia. Marco geli aja.

“Ya sudah ayo mas—hey, kau bawa adikmu?”

“Iya.”

“Umm.. oke. Ayo masuk.”

Zoro masuk ke dalam rumahnya diikuti oleh Marco. Dan adiknya.

“Minum apa?”

“Apa saja boleh.”

Marco menempatkan dirinya di sofa depan. Duduk selonjor seolah dia capek sekali. Adiknya ikut duduk disebelah sambil ongkang-ongkang kaki.

“Seharusnya kau tidak pelu repot-repot kesini, aku ‘kan sudah berulang kali ingin kerumahmu, malah kau tolak.” Zoro ikut duduk dihadapan mereka sambil meletakkan dua gelas minuman jeruk seadanya di meja.

Adik Marco langsung semangat melihat minuman tersebut. “Abang, Ai mau ini boleh?”

Marco tersenyum. “Tuh, tanya sama kakak Zoro.”

“Zoro, boleh?” Tanya anak kecil tersebut dengan semangat.

“Panggil aku Kakak Zoro dulu baru boleh.”

“Iya, bukannya Abang sudah bilang, Ai kalau panggil teman-teman Abang harus pake kakak. “

“Ai panggil Kakak Ace pake kakak!”

“Kenapa aku saja yang tidak..” Zoro ngebatin.

“Udah minum aja!” Zoro sewot sendiri. “Dari dulu masih saja dia ogah memanggilku kakak.” Zoro melipat tangannya di dada. Karena belum cukup tinggi, si kecil turun dari sofa mengambil gelas berisi minuman tersebut kemudian duduk di lantai begitu saja sambil minum.

“Mungkin kau satu-satunya pengecualian buat dia.” Marco menahan tawa sambil memperhatikan adiknya.

Zoro buang napas lebay.

“Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan.”

“Oh? Apa?”

“Pertama, aku dan Ace akan kuliah juga.”

“Syukurlah kalau begitu. Dimana? Bareng lagi lah, ayo.”

Marco diam sejenak. “Kedua, ini bagian yang terpenting.”

Zoro menyimak. “Edward Newgate, kau tahu? Pengajarku dan Ace di dojo.” Zoro mengangguk.

“Kami dekat sekali dengan dia. Aku lebih sering memilih menginap ditempatnya bersama adikku ketimbang di rumah jika orangtuaku sedang tidak ada. Dia seperti orangtua kedua buatku. Sekarang, mengetahui dia akan berhenti mengajar lagi di dojo, aku benar-benar habis. Rasanya.. seperti kehilangan dua orangtua sekaligus.” Marco mengeraskan rahangnya.

Zoro kaget. “Kau serius dia berhenti?” Marco mengangguk.

“Dia akan pindah. Kau tahu Zoro? Sebenarnya dia adalah pelatih salah satu tim yang berkompetisi di pertarungan _underground_ Perancis.”

Zoro makin kaget. “Lalu kenapa ia bisa disini?!”

“Tim yang ia latih begitu hebat, memiliki paling banyak spektator dan selalu juara. Namun mereka jadi bergantung sekali pada Newgate, tidak bisa berdiri sendiri. Sekali Newgate tidak melatih mereka, pertarungan mereka buruk. Padahal potensi mereka itu luar biasa, harusnya mereka sadar dan tidak bergantung pada pelatih. Newgate tidak ingin mereka bergantung kepadanya. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi sejenak dari mereka, berkeliling, melihat dunia luar dan secara kebetulan berakhir disini.”

Marco melanjutkan. “Newgate berjanji akan kembali jika mereka bisa menang satu musim saja tanpa dirinya. Bertahun-tahun mereka gagal, sampai akhirnya musim ini... mereka behasil melakukannya.”

“Kini Newgate akan menepati janjinya. Ia akan kembali ke Perancis.”

“Begitu ternyata..” Zoro tanpa sadar mengangguk-angguk, merasakan kagum yang tiba-tiba kepada Newgate.

“Setelah mengetahui orangtuaku.. meninggal, Newgate mengajakku ikut bersamanya.”

Zoro terbelalak.

“Itu adalah penawaran yang berarti untukku. Sejak dulu aku sangat ingin mengikuti pertarungan _underground_ yang tidak bisa kulakukan disini. Kalau kau ingin gelar dari sebuah kompetisi, aku hanya ingin kesenangan dari sebuah pertarungan. Semacam hobi yang ingin kau lakukan terus-menerus.”

Adik Marco bermain dengan gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

“Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil tawaran itu. Aku mengajak Ace. Disana kami akan kuliah.. dan bergabung dengan tim Newgate.”

“Kau pasti tidak ingin ikut karena kami tahu bukan pertarungan _underground_ yang ingin kau jalani.”

“Ya.” Zoro meletakkan tanganya di dahi, membiarkan tangan tersebut mengelus dahinya.

“Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin bareng.” Zoro tersenyum tipis. “Semoga sukses, kurasa?”

Marco membalas senyumnya. “Tentu.”

“Zoro, masih ada lagi yang harus kubicarakan.”

“Hm?”

“Aku ingin minta tolong. Ini sudah kupikirkan dengan serius.”

Zoro menurunkan tangannya dari dahinya.

“Aku tidak mungkin membawa adikku kesana. Aku ingin menitipkannya padamu.”

“Apa?!”

“Hehehe.” Marco meringis.

“Marco aku tidak bisa mengurus anak keci—”

“Ayo lah, pantang bagiku untuk meninggalkannya sendirian hanya bersama mbak, suster, dan supir di rumah. Lebih baik dia disini bersamamu.”

“Mengapa tidak saudaramu saja..”

“Hal terakhir yang kuinginkan adalah membiarkan adikku hidup bersama mereka yang pikirannya hanya harta saja. Lagipula mereka tidak begitu peduli Zoro, mengunjungi kami hanya sesekali saja. Yang selalu datang dari mereka hanya uang, uang, aku lelah. Aku tidak butuh.” Seru Marco frustasi.

Adik Marco yang mereka bicarakan kini terkapar tidur di lantai dengan gelas kosong dalam genggamannya.

“Aku percaya padamu Zoro, kumohon?”

Aaah dirayu begini Zoro paling tidak bisa. “Tapi aku akan sibuk ketika kuliah.”

“Tidak apa-apa, adikku juga sekolah.”

Zoro menghela napas.

“Nanti aku berikan kau nomer supir rumah. Kalau kau tidak bisa mengantar ataau menjemputnya, kau telpon saja. Minta tolong kepadanya.”

Zoro masih tidak yakin. Lebih ke tidak yakin pada dirinya sendiri sebenarnya.

“Aku takut tidak bisa, itu saja.”

“Aku percaya kau bisa. Adikku itu pintar dan tidak merepotkan ‘kok, walaupun sedikit manja dan cengeng.”

Zoro masih diam saja.

“Kau berlagak seperti rumah kita jauh saja, tenanglah, kalau ada apa-apa dengan adikku kau bisa ke rumahku minta tolong dengan yang ada disana.” Marco tersenyum.

“Aku sudah bilang pada mereka untuk selalu membukakan pintu bagi spesies langka berambut hijau yang datang kapanpun”

“Hey!” Marco terkekeh.

“Aku juga tidak akan membebanimu Zoro, adikku tanggunganku, aku transfer tiap bulan.”

“Hou sekarang siapa yang menyamai sanak saudaranya.” Zoro mencibir.

Marco tersentak dan jadi tidak enak.

“Aku sanggup kalau masalah itu, bodoh.” Zoro akhirnya berkata, “Baiklah.”

Marco langsung heboh. “Terimakasih banyak, Zoro! Kau luar biasa!” Si pirang hendak memeluk sahabatnya itu sebelum ditolak mentah-mentah.

“Ingatkan aku lagi, adikmu itu umur berapa?”

“Tujuh tahun, Sanji berumur tujuh tahun!”


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro membantu Marco membawa koper yang berisi pakaian adiknya, Sanji. Zoro heran saja, untuk anak kelas dua sekolah dasar rasanya empat koper isi baju semua itu lebay. Kemudian perlengkapan sekolah yang sekardus, bantal guling selimut yang seabrek, peralatan mandi setas jinjing.. Zoro jadi ragu akan keputusannya. Ini Marco yang terlalu sayang atau adiknya yang terlalu riweuh?

Zoro adalah pemuda perantauan. Orangtuanya disana pemilik bisnis yang sukses. Dari kecil Zoro menyukai kenjutsu, semuanya terimakasih kepada pengajarnya, Koshiro. Sejak mendalami kenjutsu dari Koshiro, Zoro begitu ingin menjadi pendekar pedang terbaik di dunia. Gelar itu tiap tahun diperebutkan dalam kompetisi resmi. Karena itulah Zoro ingin terus belajar dari Koshiro. Orangtua Zoro terbilang suportif sehingga ketika Koshiro ingin pindah bersama dengan istrinya, Zoro yang ngotot ingin ikut diperbolehkan. Dan disinilah Zoro sekarang. Dengan sebuah rumah yang hanya ditempati sendiri. Ada satu kamar tamu memang selain dua kamar tidur utama. Zoro memutuskan untuk meletakkan barang-barang adik Marco disana.

Yang barang-barangnya sedang dipindahkan hanya berdiri di dekat sofa, memperhatikan dengan penasaran dan bingung.

Marco mengacak-acak rambut Sanji.

“Sudah semua ‘kan?” Zoro bertanya.

“Sudah.” Jawab Marco.

“Ayo Ai ke bandara.” Marco meraih tangan adiknya dan memberikan gestur kepada Zoro untuk ikut. Zoro mengikuti mereka. Hari ini akhirnya Marco akan berangkat.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari bandara, Sanji tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Ketika Marco akhirnya harus pergi, ia benar-benar sedih, tapi cukup mengerti untuk tetap melepaskan.

“Ai inget kata Abang, tidak boleh merepotkan Kakak Zoro, harus belajar terus biar makin pinter. Ayah sama Ibu ngeliatin Ai dari atas, jadi bikin mereka bangga ya. Nanti Abang pasti pulang, jangan sering-sering nangis.” Payah juga Marco. Bilang tidak boleh nangis begitu tapi ia sendiri malah menangis.

“Yang nangis malah Abang, Ai engga.” Marco menggendong dan memeluk adiknya.

“Abang janji pulang, ya. Jangan ikut sama Ayah Ibu, ikutnya sama Ai aja.” Dengan polosnya Sanji memohon. Membuat Marco mengeratkan pelukannya.

Zoro dan Ace melihat mereka dan tersenyum.

“Si bodoh itu.” Ace kemudian melihat ke arah Zoro. “Teimakasih untuk semuanya Zo, aku akan merindukanmu.”

Zoro tertawa. “Aku juga. Sukses, Ace, sampai bertemu.”

“Kau juga sukses, sampai bertemu.” Mereka lalu berpelukan.

Marco menurunkan adiknya, menggandeng tangannya dan berjalan bersama kearah Zoro dan Ace. Ace melepas pelukan Zoro, membuat Zoro menatap Marco.

“Kutitipkan. Aku tahu kau bisa jaga dia dengan baik. Sungguh Zoro, terimakasih untuk semuanya, sampai bertemu lagi, sukses untukmu.”

“Untukmu juga.” Mereka lalu berpelukan.

Zoro gantian meraih tangan Sanji dan menggendongnya. Anak kecil itu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Zoro erat-erat.

Marco kemudian berpamitan juga pada supir rumah dan suster yang ikut mengantar.

Marco dan Ace lalu pergi menuju pesawat mereka sambil melambaikan tangan. Zoro ikut melambai sementara Sanji diam saja. Ketika Marco dan Ace benar-benar tidak terlihat, Sanji membenamkan kepalanya di leher Zoro dan mulai menangis. Zoro jadi canggung karena belum pernah menghadapi yang seperti ini. Ia hanya mengelus kepala Sanji. Rambutnya lembut sekali. Benar kata Marco, Sanji memang pintar. Ia rupanya menahan tangisnya sepanjang di bandara tadi. Mungkin ia tidak ingin melihat Marco tambah sedih, meskipun sebenarnya ia jauh lebih sedih. Supir rumah dan suster terharu juga melihatnya. Mereka lalu kembali bersama menuju rumah Zoro.

“Pelajaran pertama, panggil aku Kakak.” Seru Zoro.

“Zoro.”

“Kakak Zoro.”

“Zoro.”

“Sanji, Kakak Zoro.”

“Zoro, Zoro.”

“Aaah!” Zoro mengacak rambutnya. Sepertinya dia harus pasrah saja. Sanji tertawa dengan lucunya.

Sanji adalah adik Marco satu-satunya. Bikin geli awalnya ketika Zoro dan Ace tahu bagaimana Marco begitu menye-menye dengan adiknya. Tapi yah, memang yang lebih tua itu sayang sekali dengan adiknya. Mau bagaimana lagi. Selain itu, tidak bisa bohong, semua orang juga tahu, adik Marco ini bagaikan malaikat turun dari langit. Matanya biru, kulitnya putih, hidungnya mancung, rambutnya pirang. Benar-benar tipe anak bule unyu. Sanji itu bikin gemes semua yang melihatnya. Terutama teman-teman perempuan mereka yang langsung tidak bisa diam kalau Marco membawa Sanji. Zoro juga gemes sih sama doi, tapi gara-gara Sanji tidak mau memanggilnya kakak, Zoro jadi.. ugh! Padahal semua—catet ya, semua—teman Marco langsung otomatis Sanji panggil kakak. Cuma Zoro doang yang tidak. Waktu Zoro ke rumah Marco dan untuk pertama kalinya melihat Sanji, Zoro langsung tidak percaya. Marco kan mukanya asdfjkl sementara Sanji lkjfdsa.

“Adikmu?” _Asli unyu abis._

“Iya.”

Yang lebih bodoh ketika Zoro bertanya, “Laki-laki atau perempuan?” _Manis banget gitu._

Marco ketawa aja lalu memanggil adiknya. Yang dipanggil langsung lari kearah Abangnya. Marco lalu menggendong adiknya itu.

“Nih, kenalan.” Marco menjulurkan adiknya ke arah Zoro.

Zoro tersenyum. Dari dekat anak itu jauh lebih lucu dibanding dari jauh. “Namanya siapa?” Tanya Zoro.

“Sanji!” Si kecil girang berlebihan cuma ditanya nama. “Abang, ini namanya siapa?” Sanji malah bertanya kepada Marco.

“Tanya langsung dong.” Si Abang ngegodain adiknya yang masih belum sekolah acan itu.

“Siapa?”

“Zoro.” Jawab Zoro sumringah.

“Zoro!”

Marco langsung mengerutkan kening mendengar adiknya. “Ai, Kakaknya mana?”

Sanji cuma geleng-geleng.

Zoro ikut-ikutan mengerutkan kening. “Iya, Kakak Zoro harusnya.” Kekaguman Zoro mulai berkurang.

“Zoro!” Adik Marco tetep aja.

“Abang, Zoro ganteng, Ai pengen ganteng kayak Zoro kalo udah gede.”

Jreng. Kekaguman Zoro langsung kembali lagi.

Zoro pernah dengar katanya anak kecil itu selalu jujur. Zoro memutuskan untuk mengizinkan dirinya geer sedikit.

Begitulah. Sampai sekarang Marco menitipkan si kecil ini, panggilannya tetap tidak berubah.

Huh. Baiklah.

“Bisa mandi sendiri?” Zoro bertanya. Sanji mengangguk.

“Buang air sendiri?” Tanya Zoro lagi. Sanji mengangguk juga.

“Masih ngompol?” Sanji hampir mengangguk sebelum berseru, “Tidak.”

Zoro tertawa.

“Berani tidur sendiri?” Yang ini Sanji diam.

“Kalau lagi takut aku tidur sama Abang..” Sanji ragu-ragu menjawab.

“Sekarang Marco lagi pergi, tidurnya berarti sendiri.”

Sanji ciut kali ya melihat wajah Zoro yang seolah berseru ‘Ogah banget tidur bareng!’ sehingga ia diam, tidak merespon.

Zoro kasihan juga akhirnya. ‘Yasudahlah, anak kecil ini.’

“Tapi kalau takut, kau boleh tidur denganku.” Sanji senang sekali. Sanji yang duduk berhadapan dengan Zoro langsung menghambur ke pelukannya. Zoro jadi gelagapan. Tapi ia peluk balik juga itu si kecil.

“Pelajaran kedua, dilarang sering-sering memelukku.”

“Ah, Zoro, kenapa?” Sanji melepas pelukannya, menatap Zoro penuh tanya.

Tidak mungkin Zoro bilang dia masih merasa canggung karena dia jarang berurusan dengan anak kecil. Akhirnya ia hanya bilang, “Bukan urusanmu, anak kecil.”

Rupanya Sanji memang takut tidur sendiri. Mungkin karena masih baru ditinggal Marco, dan ya, orangtuanya. Malam hari saat Zoro sudah terlelap, pintu kamarnya diketuk. Entah keberuntungan Sanji atau bagaimana, Zoro terbangun. Seorang Roronoa Zoro yang kalau tidur udah kayak hibernasi ngga bisa diganggu terbangun mendengar suara ketukan pintu kamarnya. Zoro malas membuka pintu tersebut dan memilih berseru, “Iya,”

Sanji lalu membuka pintunya. Berdiri begitu saja disana seperti hendak menangis. Zoro menarik napas. “Takut?” Tidak ada jawaban. Zoro berkata lagi, “Sini.” Sanji langsung berlari naik ke atas tempat tidur Zoro. Sanji hendak memeluk Zoro sebelum pemuda berambut hijau itu berkata, “Sudah kubilang tidak boleh sering-sering.” Zoro kemudian membaringkan Sanji disebelahnya, menyelimuti Sanji dengan selimut miliknya.

Sanji menatap Zoro penuh tanya. “Nanti kau makin cengeng.” Zoro akhirnya memberikan alasan. Zoro hendak melanjutkan tidurnya. Belum sempat ia memiringkan tubuhnya ke sisi yang lain, Sanji menyelanya.

“Zoro..”

“Hm?”

“Aku sendirian..”

Zoro batal memalingkan tubuhnya dari Sanji. Ia mengikuti bocah itu memandangi langit-langit.

“Kok gitu? Memangnya sekarang sendirian? Lalu aku ini apa?”

“Tapi ‘kan ngga ada Abang. Ayah dan Ibu kata Abang sudah diatas sana.”

Zoro menerawang, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

“Ayah dan Ibu Zoro kemana? Apa sudah diatas sana juga?”

Zoro menatap Sanji sebentar sebelum melihat ke langit-langit lagi. “Mereka di Jepang.”

“Jepang? Ayah dan Ibuku juga mau ke Jepang sebelum kata Abang mereka sudah diatas sana.”

Zoro tahu sekali.

“Zoro, kata Abang sekarang aku tidak bisa melihat Ayah dan Ibu lagi. Soalnya mereka sudah diatas sana bersama bintang-bintang. Aku kangen. Tapi kata Abang harus kuat, ‘kan laki-laki, ‘kan mau ganteng seperti Zoro pas gede. Nanti juga suatu saat ketemu lagi. Tapi Abang ngga bilang kapan.” Zoro menatap Sanji yang masih memandangi langit-langit.

“Sekarang Abang pergi, aku ingin ikut tapi ngga boleh, jadinya sendirian deh..”

Bocah itu bicara tanpa beban, seolah semuanya yang ia bicarakan bukan hal besar.

“Abang pasti kembali ‘kan? Soalnya aku bingung, nanti kalau Abang ikut Ayah Ibu keatas sana, aku sama siapa?”

“Masih ada banyak orang lain, saudaramu, teman-temanmu, bahkan teman-teman Marco termasuk aku, juga mereka yang ada dirumahmu.”

Zoro kemudian memeluk Sanji. “Kau tidak sendirian, Sanji.”

“Zoro katanya tidak boleh sering-sering.”

“Sekarang tidak apa-apa.” Zoro mengusap rambut Sanji. Tidak tega juga ia membayangkan anak sekecil itu sudah harus ditinggal banyak orang. Zoro bisa merasakan kausnya tiba-tiba basah. Si bocah menangis rupanya. “Yah, jadi makin cengeng ‘kan.” Tapi Zoro tidak melepaskan pelukannya atau menghentikan tangannya mengelus rambut Sanji.

“Zoro jangan ikutan pergi juga ya..” Kata Sanji dalam isaknya.

“Iya, nanti siapa yang mengajarimu bagaimana caranya supaya ganteng ketika besar kalau aku pergi.” Sanji tertawa sejenak. Zoro kemudian tersenyum.


	3. Chapter 3

Selagi masih libur, Zoro jadi sering memanfaatkan waktu paginya untuk lari. Ke dojo dan gymnya tetap rutin, lari paginya menjadi bonus. Seperti biasa, Zoro menyibak selimut acuh turun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia kemudian menuju kamar mandi sebelum keluar dan mengenakan hoodie plus training. Zoro hendak membuka pintu kamarnya sebelum, “Zoro?”

Ah. Ia lupa ia tidak sendirian di kamar.

“Iya.” Zoro menjawab sekenanya dan menoleh ke arah Sanji. Si kecil terduduk sambil kucek mata, sedikit terbenam diantara selimut Zoro.

“Mau kemana?” Sanji mengerutkan kening.

“Lari. Aku tinggal dulu ya.”

“Eh,” Sanji tiba-tiba bergegas turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke arah Zoro.

“Ikut.” Pintanya tiba-tiba sambil menggenggam training Zoro takut-takut.

Zoro berjongkok. “Lariku lama. Emang kuat?”

“Kuat kok!” Sahut Sanji.

“Kalau capek aku tidak mau gendong, ya.”

Sanji mengangguk mantap.

Zoro menghela napas. “Ya sudah. Ganti baju dulu gih.” Zoro mengacak rambut Sanji sebelum si pirang berteriak gembira dan bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Zoro kembali duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya. Sambil menunggu si kecil, ia iseng menyalakan televisi. Berita pagi hari menarik juga untuk disimak ternyata. Zoro kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan meraih telepon genggam miliknya di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Ia kembali terduduk dan melihat beberapa pesan dari teman-temannya. Salah satunya dari Marco.

_‘Kami sudah sampai di Perancis! Bagaimana kabar Ai?’_

Zoro tersenyum membaca pesan tersebut dan segera membalasnya,

_‘Bahkan kau tidak menanyakan kabarku, sialan.’_

Zoro kemudian mengirim pesan tersebut.

“Zoro.” Suara Sanji mengalihkan pandangan Zoro dari telepon genggam miliknya.

“Hm?”

“Aku siap!”

“Yuk.” Zoro mematikan televisi dan bergegas sebelum sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya.

“Sebentar.” Zoro mengarahkan telepon genggam miliknya ke arah Sanji.

“Senyum,” Sanji yang bingung hanya tersenyum.

Zoro tertawa dan mengirimkan foto Sanji yang sedang tersenyum dengan pakaian larinya kepada Marco.

_‘Adik manismu menyampaikan senyum selamat pagi.’_

Mereka lari pagi bersama dengan seirama. Ternyata Sanji gemar berolahraga, kegemaran yang mungkin ditularkan Marco, sehingga ia begitu bersemangat. Meskipun Zoro menurunkan temponya, namun kemampuan Sanji menyamai iramanya sudah patut diacungi jempol.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa belas menit, mereka sampai di sebuah kedai kecil dimana Zoro biasa membeli air mineral. Ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi larinya disini. Biasanya ia akan lanjut tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Meski awalnya Sanji sudah menyanggupi waktu larinya yang lama, tidak tega juga rasanya ia melihat Sanji disebelahnya sudah mulai lelah.

“Udahan dulu deh.” Zoro mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sanji, menggandengnya.

“Kita beli minum sebentar, ya.” Mereka lalu masuk ke kedai kecil tersebut bersama-sama.

“Marco sering ngajak lari?”

“Kadang-kadang.” Sanji menjawab disela-sela kesibukannya dengan puding di hadapan.

“Abis larinya kuat gitu, pasti sering.”

“Kan di sekolahku ada pelajaran olahraga juga.” Sanji mengerutkan keningnya menatap Zoro sejenak.

“Suka olahraga apa?” Zoro menopang dagu dengan tangannya, mengamati Sanji dengan gemas.

“Sepak bola.”

“Hmm.” Zoro bergumam.

“Kalau Zoro suka apa?”

“Kendo.”

“Memangnya itu olahraga?”

“Memang bukan olahraga?”

“Soalnya ngga ada di pelajaran olahragaku.” Sanji menyuapkan sesendok puding lagi ke dalam mulut kecilnya sambil menatap Zoro serius.

“Tahu tidak kendo seperti apa?” Zoro menjulurkan tangannya, mengusap bersih krim puding yang tersisa di sekitar mulut Sanji.

“Tidak tahu.”

“Mau tahu?”

“Seru tidak?”

“Seru sekali.”

“Mau, mau!” Sanji meletakkan sendok pudingnya ke dalam mangkuk puding yang barusan habis isinya.

Zoro tersenyum sebelum berhenti menopang dagu dengan tangannya. Ia menegakkan posisi duduknya kembali dan meneguk sisa air mineral dalam botolnya. Ia lalu bangkit dan menggendong Sanji menuju tempat ia dapat menunjukkan kendo pada si kecil.

/

“Paman Koshiro baik sekali! Aku ingin sering-sering ke dojo.” Sanji berseru gembira seraya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Zoro yang mengikuti di belakang tertawa ringan sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya.

Sanji lalu berbalik ke arah Zoro.

“Zoro, aku ingin bisa kendo sepertimu!”

“Loh, katanya suka sepak bola?”

“Tapi tadi keren sekali Zoro bermain kendonya.”

“Kan sudah ingin ganteng sepertiku, tidak perlu jadi mahir kendo juga. Kalau kau memang suka sepak bola, ada seni bela diri lain yang sepertinya lebih cocok untukmu.”

“Seperti apa?” Sanji menatap penuh tanya.

“Capoeira.”

“Waah.” Sanji terlihat begitu kagum dengan istilah asing yang diutarakan Zoro.

“Kapan-kapan kita belajar itu di dojo, kurasa ada yang bisa mengajarkanmu. Nanti baru kalau sudah besar kau bisa berlatih lebih di gym.”

“Kenapa tidak di dojo juga?”

“Ada lebih banyak kelas capoeira di gym.”

“Zoro, beri tahu aku alamat dojonya Paman Koshiro, ya.”

Zoro mengerutkan keningnya. “Untuk apa?”

“Aku mau kasih tau Kakak Kaku!”

Zoro kemudian tertawa. Kaku adalah supir Sanji.

“Iya.”

“Tunggu, tunggu!” Bocah pirang itu berlari ke kamarnya tiba-tiba. Zoro menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan si kecil.

Sanji lalu keluar dari kamarnya menuju Zoro. Ia keluar dengan menggenggam sesuatu yang ketika diamati dari dekat ternyata sebuah telepon genggam. Dasar Marco tidak bisa memilihkan sesuatu yang lebih seumuran dengan adiknya sendiri. Tipe telepon genggam Sanji bahkan lebih baru ketimbang milik Zoro. Kalau Zoro kakaknya mah, mending beli telepon genggam yang hanya bisa untuk sms dan telepon saja.

“Ini, Zoro tulis alamatnya.” Sanji menyodorkan telepon genggam milknya.

Zoro mengambil telepon genggam tersebut sebelum tersenyum kecil melihat lockscreen Sanji yang adalah foto Marco. Dan tersenyum lebih lagi melihat wallpaper Sanji yang adalah fotonya bersama kedua orangtuanya dan Marco.

“Mau langsung aku tuliskan di pesan untuk Kaku?”

“Boleh,” Sanji mengangguk sambil sesekali berjinjit untuk melihat ketikan Zoro.

Setelah Zoro selesai mengetik ia kemudian mengambil selfie dirinya menggunakan telepon genggam Sanji.

Sanji hanya mengamatinya dengan penasaran. Zoro lalu mengembalikan telepon genggam itu ke yang punya.

Sanji menerimanya sebelum, “Zoro!” Bocah kecil itu menatap Zoro sambil memicingkan matanya.

“Biar kau ingat terus denganku.”

Sanji menatap lagi layar locksreennya yang kini berganti foto sebelum mengirimkan pesannya ke Kaku.

Tahun ajaran baru sekolah Sanji dimulai lebih dulu sebelum kuliah Zoro. Si kecil terbiasa bangun pagi untuk sekolahnya sedangkan Zoro terbiasa bangun pagi untuk lari. Jika hari itu ia tidak menjadwalkan lari, maka ia tidak bangun pagi. Tidak heran kalau Sanji lebih banyak diantar Kaku ke sekolah.

Zoro mengerjap. Sadar matahari sudah naik, ia kelabakan meraih telepon genggam miliknya.

Pukul sembilan.

Sang pendekar pedang mengerang dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dengan menyesal.

“Tidak mengantarkan Sanji lagi. Payah sekali.”

Ia kemudian menyibak selimutnya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Tujuan pertamanya adalah kulkas. Sanji biasa menempelkan catatan sebelum ia berangkat disana.

“_Zoro, aku buat roti lagi untuk Zoro. Dimakan, ya. Nanti aku pulang jam dua. Aku belum bilang Kakak Kaku.”_

Zoro tersenyum membaca catatan tersebut. Hal lain yang membuat Zoro kagum pada Sanji.

Anak tersebut tak pernah lupa membuatkannya roti. Dan Zoro akan berbohong apabila ia berkata roti Sanji bukan sarapan favoritnya sekarang.

Sambil mengunyah rotinya, Zoro memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan hari ini. Terkadang libur bisa jadi sangat membosankan. Paling-paling ia hanya latihan untuk mengisi waktunya sebelum menjemput Sanji. Jika Sanji menulis ia belum bilang Kaku, itu artinya Zoro bisa menjemput Sanji.

Ia kemudian mengingat ada film bagus baru yang sedang diputar di bioskop. Film yang bisa ia tonton dengan anak seumuran Sanji. Zoro lalu mengangguk-angguk. Pemuda berambut hijau itu memutuskan untuk membeli tiket sebelum ia menjemput Sanji supaya mereka bisa menonton bersama malam harinya. Ia lalu meneguk segelas air mineral sebelum bergegas bersiap memulai harinya dengan gym sebagai destinasi pertama.

Zoro melaju pelan dengan mobilnya. Untung antrian bioskop tadi belum ramai. Ia mendapatkan tempat duduk yang baginya strategis pula. Zoro kemudian terkekeh bangga sebelum berdehem menyadari kelakuan memalukannya saat tidak ada orang yang melihat tersebut.

Sekolah Sanji masih terlihat lengang. Zoro tiba beberapa menit lebih cepat. Ia menunggu sambil memutuskan untuk terlelap.

Pemuda berambut hijau itu terbangun saat kaca jendelanya diketuk. Entah untuk keberapa kali. Ia kemudian buru-buru menoleh dan mendapati Sanji yang melambai dan tersenyum padanya. Seketika kantuk Zoro hilang dan ia balas tersenyum. Kunci mobil ia buka. Sanji kemudian tidak langsung membuka pintu, ia memberi gestur kepada Zoro untuk menurunkan kaca jendelanya. Zoro mengerutkan kening sebelum melakukan apa yang diminta Sanji.

“Zoro, aku membawa temanku. Apa tidak apa-apa?”

“Oh. Tentu saja.”

Sanji bersorak girang sebelum berlari kembali ke dalam sekolahnya. Anak itu kemudian menuju tempat parkir lagi setelahnya kali ini tidak sendirian. Sanji berjalan menuju pintu di sebelah kursi Zoro. Ia menyilahkan temannya untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

“Zoro, kami disini, ya?”

Zoro mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Sanji kemudian masuk setelah temannya.

Mereka menikmati perjalanan pulang dengan musik radio yang seadanya. Tipikal Zoro.

“...kita harus belajar ini bersama-sama Gin, pasti seru sekali!”

Teman Sanji bernama Gin. Kelihatannya anak ini pemalu.

“Kau mau mengajarkannya padaku kan, Sanji?” Tanya Gin lirih.

“Mau!”

“Gin, nanti kau coba masakanku ya, aku ingin mencoba membuat bola-bola cokelat seperti yang diajarkan tadi.”

Kemudian wajah Gin sumringah, ia mengangguk mantap. Zoro kemudian tertarik mengikuti percakapan mereka.

“Kau tahu Gin, Sanji selalu membuat makanan yang enak.” Zoro kemudian menengok ke arah Gin sambil mengangkat-angkat alisnya.

“Zoro, jangan begitu.” Sanji menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi sambil melipat tangan di dada, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gin ke depan.

“Iya, makanan Sanji selalu enak! Bahkan Miss Conis juga bilang begitu.”

Zoro sejenak tertegun mendapati Gin yang menatap kearahnya menjawab pernyataannya dengan senyum lebar. Hilang sudah Gin si pemalu.

“Giin.”

“Tuh kan.” Zoro menimpali. “Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita beli dulu bahan yang kau butuhkan untuk membuat bola-bola cokelat itu, Sanji?”

“Ah! Benar! Aku tidak ingat kita punya bahan-bahannya di rumahmu, Zoro.”

“Oke, kalau begitu kita mampir.”

Zoro mempercepat laju mobilnya yang disambut teriakan girang Sanji dan Gin.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sanji bersikeras ingin membuat bola-bola cokelatnya sendiri. Zoro mengalah saja setelah ia memastikan Sanji memang bisa membuatnya sendiri dan tidak melibatkan peralatan dapur yang bagi Zoro berbahaya apabila Sanji sendiri. Kompor misalnya. Sanji juga tidak ingin Gin membantunya karena ia ingin membuat kue tersebut untuk Gin. Zoro akhirnya menggiring Gin ke ruang televisi.

“Suka main apa?” Tanya Zoro sambil memasang xboxnya.

Gin hanya menggeleng. “Tidak punya..”

Masih Gin si pemalu ternyata.

Zoro lalu menawarkan console kepada Gin.

“Kuajarkan.”

Zoro lalu duduk di sofa mengahadap televisi dan meraih console nya. Ia memberi gestur kepada Gin untuk mengikutinya.

“Sanji suka sepak bola. Mari kita lihat siapa yang bisa bermain lebih bagus dalam permainannya.”

Gin lalu menatap Zoro, memahami kata-katanya. Perlahan ia tersenyum dan terlihat bersemangat.

Zoro rasa anak ini seru juga.

“Kakak Zoro, kau curang!”

Zoro hanya tertawa. “Kau salah pencet Gin, sudah kubilang bukan yang itu.”

“Ugh.” Si bocah menatap layar televisi serius, menolak kalah. Namun tidak lama kemudian waktu sembilan puluh menit mereka habis dan Gin mengerang.

“Yaah.” Ia bersandar lemas.

“Hey, tidak apa-apa. Untuk pemula itu boleh juga. Mau main lagi tidak?”

“Kueku sudah jadi!”

Belum sempat Gin menjawab pertanyaan Zoro, Sanji keluar dari dapur membawa piring berisi bola-bola cokelat miliknya. Gin menoleh ke belakang ke arah Sanji sebelum kembali menatap Zoro dan menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Zoro pun ikut tersenyum dan bergegas menghampiri Sanji diikuti Gin.

“Sanji, kuemu lebih enak dari yang di sekolah tadi!”

“Benarkah?” Sanji menengok ke samping menatap Gin tidak percaya. Namun ia terlihat begitu senang.

Gin mengangguk.

“Tadi aku bermain dengan Zoro.” Si bocah melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Zoro mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan bola cokelat dimulutnya. Ia tidak terlalau menyukai manis tapi yang namanya enak baginya tetap enak.

“Main apa?”

“Sepak bola.”

“Ooh. Bagaimana? Apa kau menang? Zoro jago sekali kalau bermain!”

Zoro terbatuk.

“Kalah..” Gin hanya menggeleng.

“Tidak apa-apa Gin, ini kali pertamamu mencobanya. Kau pasti menang melawanku nanti.”

Zoro meneguk air mineral yang sudah diambilnya.

Padahal Sanji sering mengalahkannya dalam permainan ini. Terimakasih kepada Marco sialan yang hobinya main terus.

“Gin, nanti kau bawa pulang kuenya, ya. Aku sengaja membuat banyak untuk adik-adikmu dan orang rumah. Kebetulan Zoro tidak terlalu suka manis.”

Diam sejenak.

Zoro tertarik untuk menengok ke arah kedua bocah tersebut yang sedang mencuci piring di belakangnya sebelum ia bisa mendengar suara terisak.

“G-Gin, kenapa?” Sanji terdengar panik.

“Sanji.. Terimakasih banyak.. Kau baik sekali..” Gin berkata dalam isakannya.

“Justru aku yang senang melakukannya untukmu.. Gin, jangan menangis lagi..” Kini Sanji terdengar seperti akan menangis juga.

Zoro mengeraskan rahangnya.

“Gin, ayo kita kerjakan tugas yang tadi kau minta ajari. Ini sudah selesai.” Sanji buru-buru mematikan kran yang sudah selesai mereka pakai.

Mereka berdua berlalu ke kamar Sanji.

Zoro terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia lalu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan dua lembaran tiket.

Ia tidak keberatan mengantri lagi nanti malam untuk mendapatkan tiga tiket baru.

Zoro mendapati Sanji dan Gin sedang tertawa bersama dengan Sanji menjelaskan sesuatu pada Gin.

“Hey.”

Kedua bocah tersebut menaikkan pandangan mereka ke arah Zoro dan menjawab bersamaan, “Ya?”

“Kita nonton yuk nanti malam.”

Keduanya saling menatap untuk beberapa saat sebelum memekik kegirangan.

“Mau, Zoro! Mau!”

“Kita akan menonton apa?” Tanya Gin tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya juga.

“Kejutan. Bersiaplah pukul tujuh.”

Sanji dan Gin lalu saling menepuk tangan.

“Oh, Gin, apa kau boleh pulang agak malam? Aku akan telepon rumahmu jika perlu. Atau kau mau menginap disini?”

“Terimakasih, jika tidak keberatan aku ingin minta tolong Kakak Zoro menelepon rumahku. Nanti aku pulang, tidak menginap.”

“Baiklah, ada nomernya?”

Gin lalu menyebutkan nomer rumahnya yang bisa dihubungi sebelum pria berambut hijau itu menghubunginya.

Sanji dan Gin tidak berhenti berceloteh ria membicarakan film yang barusan mereka lihat. Menurut mereka film tersebut seru sekali. Zoro merasakan kebanggaan tersendiri yang membuatnya terkekeh sebelum berdehem menyadari kelakuan memalukannya saat tidak ada orang yang melihat tersebut.

“Gin, Zoro, sebentar.” Sanji tiba-tiba berlari menuju sebuah tiang besar yang mengahalangi pandangan Zoro dan Gin ke arahnya.

Zoro mengerutkan keningnya. “Gin, tunggu disini.”

Gin mengangguk.

Zoro menyusul Sanji dan mendapatinya sedang mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan hendak menelepon Kaku.

“Kenapa telepon Kaku.”

“Oh!” Sanji berbalik mendapati Zoro. Ia terkejut.

Zoro lalu berjongkok di depan Sanji. ”Hmm?”

“Aku ingin minta tolong diantar mengantarkan Gin pulang.” Sanji berkata lirih.

“Kenapa tidak denganku?”

“Zoro pasti lelah. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Zoro. Rumah Gin agak jauh.”

Zoro lalu merapikan poni rambut Sanji.

“Aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan. Apalagi olehmu.”

Sanji hanya menatap Zoro.

“Kita antar Gin bersama saja ya, Sanji?”

Sanji menundukkan kepalanya sebelum mengambur ke pelukan pemuda berambut hijau tersebut.

“Terimakasih, Zoro..”

Zoro membelai kepala Sanji.

“Udah kelas tiga masih saja begini.”

“Dulu katanya boleh tapi ngga boleh sering-sering.”

“Kan dulu pas kelas dua, sekarang sudah kelas tiga.”

Sanji hanya mengerang dan membenamkan kepalanya lebih dalam.

Zoro lalu tertawa sebelum melepaskan Sanji.

“Yuk, kasihan Gin sudah menunggu.”

Sanji lalu mengangguk mantap dan menggenggam tangan Zoro menuju Gin.

Zoro menggenggam tangan kecil itu lebih erat.


End file.
